The Butterfly Effect
by Ka no Megami
Summary: You change the world with every choice you make, and the world has to shift to compensate for that choice. Most people go throughout their lives without realizing this, but some do. They see the butterfly effect. Rating may change, ya know, 'cuase of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, October 3, 2012  
6:00 A.M.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep,  
SMACK!

Fucking alarm clock. It's too damn early to get up. The fucking school needs to get real, and change the damn schedule. Whoever's bright idea it was to start school at seven in the fucking morning deserves a swift kick to the balls for being such a dumbass. I mean, come on. If half of the douchebags at this school barely have any measurable brain activity at twelve, then what the hell makes you think starting at seven will give them a sudden intelligence boost?  
The morning routine went by in a blur. Nothing different from any other day. Get my ass out of bed, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, comb my hair (not touching the curl. I don't have time for that), and finally, putting on the stupid school uniform. It was a blue, long -sleeved sweater, and a pair of dark brown corduroy pants. The only good thing about this thing is that everyone has to wear it.  
By the time I got down stairs Nonno was already making breakfast when he noticed me. "Morning Lovino. Did you sleep well?" He asked, flipping a pancake, before handing me a stack. "Morning Nonno. Where's Feli?" He wasn't sitting at the table and babbling on about having pasta or pizza for dinner like normal. He couldn't still be sleeping. We're going to be fucking late. "He already left. He was saying something about going to school early to meet 'Luddy~'." Fuck that potato bastard. I shoved a pancake in my mouth -mmm...chocolate chip- and chewed angrily. It's too early to think about killing that dumbass potato. Even if he is trying to get in my baby brothers pants.  
I helped Nonno clean the kitchen, and checked the time on the clock. six forty-five, time go. The walk to school was uneventful. Nothing, but the usual ignorant ass driver hat can't tell green from red. If they want to fucking kill someone, then they should kill he jackasses that taught them how to drive.  
Once the school was in view, two blocks away, I slipped my headphones in and turned up the volume. Mostly to kill time before the first bell, and to block out all the annoying bitches that go here.  
School was only a street away when I stopped. Antonio sood there across the street, leaning against the school gate. He turned his head periodically, looking for someone. seemingly lost in the crowd. A needle in a haystack. He turned his head back around and looked straight forward again. Then he noticed me. His emerald green eyes widened a bit in excitement before he flashed me a warm smile as bright as the sun. He waved at me from across the street animatedly as he came up to the other side of the crosswalk on the busy street.  
The light turned red, and my heart skipped a beat as my feet carried me across the street toward Antonio. He'd only transferred into our school a month ago, a month after school had started. Him and his family had moved to the U.S. all the way from Spain. And Ever since that first week, he's alway be waiting at the school gates for me. Rushing to this hellhoe just to see me before we had to part ways for first period. I could feel my face heat up as a dark blush stained my cheeks, and my heart clenched pleasurably in my chest as happiness welled up inside.  
Then another feeling hit. The world slowed down just for a second before speeding back up as a city RTA bus came hurtling at me. he front end of the bus rammed into me, throwing me headlong onto the ground. Leaving me a crumpled mess on the black top. Something warm trickled from the top of my skull, and pooled at the back of my head. Searing pain ripped through my skull, but everything else had gone numb.  
Distantly, the sound of shocked screams and cries faintly touched my ears. Everything was disconnected. My mind from my body, and my body from the pain.  
Through blurry eyes I could see Antonio, dropped to the ground by my side. His worried face the only thing still clear. Unshed tears filled his eyes as he lifted my head in his hands, gently cupping my face. He rubbed small circles on my cheeks soothingly, smearing the blood that had decided to settle their.  
His face wasn't clear anymore, and my vision slowly started to slip away. "No, Lovi! Don't go...please...I...lov...y." His voice faded away. There was a bright flash of light, before everything went black.

[A/N] New story. Review and tell me what you think so far. Expect to see the next chapter posted soon. Cuz I'm already working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

That first chapter kinda felt like a Gainax ending didn't it. Whatever, so here's the next chapter. Read and Review. Enjoy!

'What... Where the hell am I?' Thick blackness held me in place, suspended high above any solid ground that was lost in the darkness. The heavy gloom almost felt like a living presence, pressing down harshly against my clenched eyes and ears, nearly suffocatingly as it shoved itself against my lips.

"Lo...Lovi...Lovino...LOVINO!" Shakes suddenly racked through my body as I was jerked awake. A raw feeling raked down my burning throat as blood curdling screams ripped away into the air Nonno kept shaking me, "Lovino! What's wrong?" The sinking feeling of terror and dread washed through me, twisting and knotting my stomach to the point where puke tickled the back of my esophagus.

Feli stood, fully dressed for school with his book bag slung over his shoulder, in worried fear. For once he was quiet. Nonno had let go of my shoulders at this point, and the screams soon died out. All the air had fully escaped my lungs, leaving me hunched over, panting.

I felt the soft fabric of my tomato print sheets scrap across my knuckles instead of scratchy white hospital one's like I'd been expecting. I lifted my head and looked around. I was at home in bed in the room I shared with my brother, with the alarm clock was going off in the background.

Tears pricked my eyes, and cascaded down my cheeks in relief. I was at home, not in a hospital, not being mauled by a bus, and not bleeding to death on the blacktop in front of my school with Antonio looking down on me. The suddenly Nonno picked me up, holding me in his arms like a child. And for once I didn't mind.

I didn't know what else to do, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding myself closely to him. He carried me down the short hall outside me and Feli's room, down to his bedroom before setting me down on the bed, and walk out toward the bathroom. I felt like such a damn child right now, being fussed over like a kid that just wet the bed after having a nightmare. I tried to scrub away some of the ears with the back of my hand in a vain attempt to retain some of my long lost pride.

Feli practically tackled me the second i started hiccuping. Throwing his arms around my waist. "Ve, fratello, what happened?" His eyes were wide open. How badly had I scared them? The smile almost physically hurt, but I forced my lips to twist upward as I pated him on he head and gave him the answer, "Nothing, fratello."

Nonno walked back in, carrying a wet wash cloth. He pressed the cool material to my forehead, and sighed, "Not a fever." i don't' think i've ever had this much attention on me since i was a kid, and that was mostly from getting in trouble when I cursed like a fucking sailor. And o be honest,the undivided attention felt uncomfortable. Nonno removed the cloth , and pushed back the sweat drenched hair away from my olive skinned face and used the cloth to wipe away some of the sweat. He shot a glance at his watch, and I caught the barres glow of the 6:50 A.M. that blinked on the clock face. "I think I'm gonna call of work today."

He was probably going to be late anyway. Nonno worked at our school as a homeroom/ history teacher. He should have been there, ready to teach his first class of the day.

Swatting his hand away, and prying Feliciano's arms off. "I'm fine, dammit." I got off the bed. The longer I sat there, the more the age clock seemed to tick backwards. "There's not a damn thing wrong with me, so just go to school already!" Back to being stubborn, I crossed my arms, and tried to look as imposing as possible despite the fact that I was standing in the middle of the old bastards room in nothing, but a pair of blue, tomato print boxers, especially after what just happened. Nonno still had to go to work. We needed all the money we could get just so we could keep our little stone front villa. hat being one of the reasons I go that job at the bookstore down the street. It's not a place I'd usually hang out, but it was quiet, and it paid well enough.

After a few minutes of opposition, Feli began tugging at Nonno's sleeve. "Ve~ If fratello says he's alright, I believe him. We're going to be late." He added quietly under his breath abou already missing 'Luddy~'. Nanno sighed irritatedly, and turned back to me. "I'm gonna call you off so you can rest. We don't want you getting a fever. IF you need us we'll both have our phones on us, alright?" I rolled my eyes, and resisted yelling that I didn't' need any fucking cuddling at the old bastard. "Yes, Sir." And after a few frenzied minutes of gathering his materials, and yelling a quick, 'Breakfast's on the counter!' The two bumbling idiots left. Finally leaving me alone.

And it was just a fucking coincidence that the breakfast was pancakes. Nonno made them all the time. i picked up the bottle next to the plate, dowsing them in syrup, before taking a bite. And they were chocolate... On second thought, I'm gonna grab a tomato instead.

"He better rest, I not gonna call him off tomorrow." Romulus grumbled under his breath as he pulled into the school parking lot. Both of the car's occupants opened their doors and stepped out, heading toward the school. First period should be starting in about five minutes. "Don't worry Nonno, I already texted big brother Tonio. He said he'll be by to look after him as soon as possible." And with that the five minute bell rang, and Feliciano said a short goodbye, and rushed off, determined to see his german boyfriend before class. The history teacher sighed. 'At Least Romano's got one friend to look out for him.'

Fuck Feliciano.  
"Hey lovi, don't move around too much, okay? I'm going to make you some chicken noodle soup."  
Why the hell would that idiota tell this fool to come over here and babysit me like a goddamn fucking kid! Currently, I was swaddled in a tight cocoon of blankets that kept me pinned to the sofa in the living room, and away from kicking the crap out of the cheery spaniard that had busted through the front door about ten minute before, saying some crap about being "feverish', and 'hot', whatever the fuck he was saying.

So, here i was, a moron in the kitchen, trapped under a thousand blankets, and watching some lame ass spanish soap opera I could barely understand. I don't care how close spanish and italian are, spanish is still stupid.

I don't know if i was the the warmth from the quilts, or the soothing smell of chicken boiling in a delicious broth, or even the tomato bastard singing broken verses of old spanish romance ballads, but soon found myself lulled into a pleasant, deep sleep, after listening to one last verse:

"El amor es un mentira fantástica."

_

That sickeningly familiar white beam of light struck again. A crushing black followed suit, veiling out any other color from seeping into this timeless, black world. Shadowed fingers ghosted over every inch of skin on my body. The burning heat suddenly dispersed, leaving behind a lingering icy feel to those mist like touches.

Gentle grazes soon turned solid as two of the strong, wisping hands gripped each arm in a bruising vice grip, pulling downward, faster and faster, until I plunged through what felt like a thick sheet of glass, shattering it, and hit a very solid black ground.

"MR. VARGAS!" Mrs. Hedervary shouted, smacking a ruler against the desk. My eyes snapped open. A look of worry, and annoyance plastered across her features. "Please stay awake Mr. Vargas. I know geometry must be very boring to you, but his will be on the test next week." She turned back to the class. "Now that everyone's with us, turn to page 219 and complete problems 1 through 20. They'll be do by the end of the period." Someone nudged me from the side. I turned to look, and it was Antonio, sitting there like nothing had happened. 'Did anything happen?'

"Fusosososo~ Awww, lovi go caught sleeping. i would have woke you up, but you look too cute~" He said, taking out a text book. "Want to split the work? I'll do the odds." I didn't answer. I this one moment, I felt like I belonged in a mental institute. 'Am I going crazy?' Sinking deeper into the plastic blue chair, i couldn't help , but think maybe I was. "What the fuck is going on!?'

_

I know, I know. What the hell is this Fucking Inception. A dream ,within a dream, within a dream. It'll make sense soon don't worry. Anyway, Review!


End file.
